


Never Tell

by HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda



Series: From the Scribe's Desk [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Horror, Mild Kink, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda/pseuds/HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda
Summary: "Darius always liked fucking around on the 'Dark Web'. I thought he was just messing with me, making stuff up, but now..."
Series: From the Scribe's Desk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863553
Kudos: 3





	Never Tell

> _**++Me:** _
> 
> _**(0:26)** I still don’t believe you_
> 
> _**–Daruis:** _
> 
> _**(0:26)** Well I don’t care if you believe or not. It happened._
> 
> _**++Me:** _
> 
> _**(0:27)** But it’s stupid._
> 
> _**(0:28)** Where do you even find something like that?_
> 
> __
> 
> _**–Daruis:** _
> 
> _**(0:28)** Hell if I know._
> 
> _Someone sent it to me over Facebook a few weeks ago._
> 
> _**(0:29)** It’s fun as all hell though, man. I’m telling ya._
> 
> __
> 
> _**++Me:** _
> 
> _**(0:30)** It still sounds stupid._
> 
> _Watching some people get tickled?_
> 
> _Since when are you into that anyway?_
> 
> __
> 
> _**–Daruis:** _
> 
> _**(0:32)** There’s more to it than that, Ace, c’mon._
> 
> _I ain’t about that like you are, after all._
> 
> _=p_
> 
> _**++Me:** _
> 
> _**(0:33)** Shut up._
> 
> __
> 
> _**–Daruis:** _
> 
> _**(0:33)** You get what I mean though?_
> 
> _That’s why I want you to see it._
> 
> __
> 
> _**++Me:** _
> 
> _**(0:33)** I don’t know._
> 
> _**(0:34)** Every time you bring it up, it sounds like a bad idea._
> 
> _Sides, it’s not like Youtube has a short supply of videos._
> 
> __
> 
> _**–Daruis:** _
> 
> _**(0:35)** Youtube’s on your search history though._
> 
> __
> 
> _**++Me:** _
> 
> _**(0:35)** Incognito mode?_
> 
> _It’s still a thing._
> 
> __
> 
> _**–Daruis:** _
> 
> _**(0:36)** Like you ever turn that on_
> 
> _Or ever remember to_
> 
> _**(0:39)** The way you get all flustered and squirmy when you so much as think about those things, you curl all up into yourself and giggle like a crazy thing. Barely move your hands even to start the damn videos, let alone watch them. And then you start them, and you’re practically screaming into your pillow like you’re the victim. It’s like watching an exorcism with you._
> 
> _**(0:39)** You’re goddamn hilarious._
> 
> _**++Me:** _
> 
> _**(0:50)** STFU_
> 
> __
> 
> _**–Daruis:** _
> 
> _**(0:50)** HA! Took you 10 minutes to respond to that?_
> 
> _Bet I was reminding you of my talk from last time, huh?_
> 
> _**(0:51)** Ooh, how did that go again?_
> 
> __
> 
> _**++Me:** _
> 
> _**(0:51)** Don’t you fucking start._
> 
> _Man, go back to the damn room thing already._
> 
> _**(0:56)** Uh, hello?_
> 
> __
> 
> _**–Daruis:** _
> 
> _**(0:56)** Ah! Hey!_
> 
> _Heh, you got me._
> 
> _**(0:57)** I just started it up again to see what’s going on tonight._
> 
> __
> 
> _**++Me:** _
> 
> _**(0:57)** Wait, seriously?_
> 
> __
> 
> _**–Daruis:** _
> 
> _**(0:57)** Hell, yeah._
> 
> _Here, I’ll even let you play for me tonight._
> 
> _**Darius Aberson calling Horace Kramer** _
> 
> _—————————–Audio Call (0:58) Transcribed—————————-_
> 
> _–“Okay, so, they have this guy and a girl strung up tonight. They always have a vote at the beginning of who goes first. Whoever goes first always gets the worst of it, I swear.”_
> 
> _++“Did you vote already?”_
> 
> _–“Yeah, I picked the guy; I knew you would. He’s wearing a suit, too. I won’t lie, bud, he’s kinda hot. For a guy, I guess.”_
> 
> _++“Ah, hush. I’m not saying anything… Is it like a business suit, or a uniform?”_
> 
> _–“Ooh, look who’s thirsty already.”_
> 
> _++“Hypocrite.”_
> 
> _–“I’m kidding; it’s a business suit. Hush, it’s almost one; it’s starting.”_
> 
> _++“I don’t hear anything…”_
> 
> _–“Sorry, Ace, I guess my mic can’t pick it up from here. Someone in a hood just walked in. They’re using a voice modulator, but I’m pretty sure it’s a guy tonight too. He’s going to be the host. He’s just announcing stuff, being kind of silly. Heh, he’s announcing the winner as slowly as goddamn possible; they look so terrified. I like this guy, he’s got so much fanfare.”_
> 
> _++“How does this work?”_
> 
> _–“It’s interactive; we vote on what happens to these guys, and then we just sort of watch. Okay, there are some assistants taking the lady out, and our host is taking his shoes off. There’s a vote to start with his legs or with his upper body. 30 seconds, Ace.”_
> 
> _++“W-What? How should I know? I can’t see anything!”_
> 
> _–“Well, from what I see, he looks like the kind of guy who’s have ticklish knees. Maybe he even snorts when you pinch that sweet spot on his thighs. Heheh…”_
> 
> _++“Quit teasing me, asshole.”_
> 
> _–“I can practically hear you blushing. C’mon, Ace, 15 seconds.”_
> 
> _++“Okay, fine, uh, his upper body.”_
> 
> _–“I had a feeling you’d want that one. If it wins, they’ll take his shirt off.”_
> 
> _++“For real…?”_
> 
> _–“No fooling, buddy. …Looks like it worked; the host is taking his sweet time though, drawing everything out. This guy’s after my own heart, I swear. He’s definitely a new one; the last host was more ‘fast and focused’, barely even talked.”_
> 
> _++“…”_
> 
> _–“Are you biting your thumb again, Acey?”_
> 
> _++“S-Shut up… I don’t know if I can stand this; it’s not any fun if I can’t see too.”_
> 
> _–“Yeah, you’re probably right… Hm, I’ll look around the site a little more, see if there’s anything to show you from here.”_
> 
> _++“I guess I can see why you think I’d like this.”_
> 
> _–“See, Ace? Daddy knows you pretty well, doesn’t he?’_
> 
> _++“I told you, Aberson, it’s creepy when you say that.”_
> 
> _–“I know, I know; the face you make is priceless though. Oh! ‘Never Tell’?”_
> 
> _++“Never Tell what?”_
> 
> _–“No, sorry, it’s listed as a game or something on the site. There’s some really long strip of characters, like a code or something. Underneath, it just says ‘Never Tell’ in big letters.”_
> 
> _++“So, you’re not supposed to tell anyone the code?”_
> 
> _–“I guess not… Oho… I rolled my cursor around, and there’s a share button hidden in the space between Never and Tell. Twitter, Tumblr, Facebook, DeviantArt?! Since when does DeviantArt get included in share functions?”_
> 
> _++“Since when does someone give you the option to share a code you’re not supposed to tell?”_
> 
> _–“I bet something’s supposed to happen if someone does tell……”_
> 
> _++“Are you getting ideas?”_
> 
> _–“I’m really tempted…”_
> 
> _++“Darius, my bad feeling is coming back…”_
> 
> _–“You’re such a worrier.”_
> 
> _++“I really don’t think you should… Hello…? Hello…? Darius?!”_
> 
> _–“Sorry! Sorry! I was trying to be all meticulous. See, I didn’t use the share button; I took a screenshot of the code and submitted it as an anon to a Tumblr blog I don’t follow.”_
> 
> _++“You actually shared it?”_
> 
> _–“Technically, I guess, but I bet they won’t find out…”_
> 
> _++“Darius?”_
> 
> _–“The host was saying something about loving this job, but he just got quiet. I went back to the feed, and he’s gone. The guy in the suit is just lying there alone. Heheh. There’s a little placard on his chest that says ‘Back in 10’. That’s hilarious.”_
> 
> _++“You’re sure everything’s alright?”_
> 
> _–“I don’t see why it wouldn’t be. It’s just some silly tickling site.”_
> 
> _++“I still don’t see why you’d be using something like this; it doesn’t seem like you.”_
> 
> _–“Well… If I’m being honest, I guess… I guess I miss you. Heh. My giggly Acey.”_
> 
> _++“I miss you too, Darius; evil bastard. Heh.”_
> 
> _—————————————-Audio Call Dropped——————————-_
> 
> _**++Me:** _
> 
> _**(1:45)** Hey, Darius, what happened?_
> 
> _Is Skype being iffy again?_
> 
> _**(1:50)** Darius?_
> 
> _**–Daruis:** _
> 
> _**(1:53)** Yeah, sort of, I guess._
> 
> _My computer started freaking out when a notification popped up._
> 
> _**(1:54)** I think I calmed it down now._
> 
> _Oh my god…_
> 
> _It’s an email notification._
> 
> _**(1:55)** No address or subject, just_
> 
> _“You Told”_
> 
> _**++Me:** _
> 
> _**(1:56)** No way._
> 
> _Stop trying to fuck with me, Aberson._
> 
> _**(2:01)** Darius?!_
> 
> _**–Daruis:** _
> 
> _**(2:07)** I’ve turned my computer off for the night, and my phone’s going off right after I send this. There’s a chance that this is just a spook tactic or something. I’m catching my plane in just a few hours anyway. Try not to worry about me. I’ll see you this weekend. Goodnight, Horace; I miss you._

That was the last I heard from him. Almost a week has passed since the day we were supposed to meet. I called, sent messages, went to his house, and everything came up empty. I checked Tumblr. That had been where he revealed the code, after all.

His Tumblr actually had a new post on it. No title, just text.

“Never Tell”

There was a ‘Read More’ tab, and below it were pictures. Pictures of Darius Aberson blindfolded and hogtied in his firefighter’s uniform, screaming his head off as hairbrushes were scrubbed on the soles of his bare feet.

My name is Horace Kramer. Please help me find my best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Panda's Notes: This one is actually older than I thought it was. ^^; Full Disclosure; I only felt like posting this today because I feel super jazzed for some reason. Like, I feel like getting back to basics and recreating the old tickles I loved so much. Basically, being an adult is stupid. ^w^
> 
> I remember having ideas for future chapters, so I'll leave it open, but I admit I won't make promises. I also might come back and reformat it, since it doesn't look as good now that it's pulled off Tumblr.


End file.
